With people's attention to healthy diet, the adverse effects of the traditional cooking methods such as frying on health has been known, so that healthy cooking methods such as steaming is gradually valued and accepted by people. And the best kitchenware for cooking food, steam stove, is rare in current consumer markets, so the cooking appliance for steaming and boiling should be added in consideration of existing cooking methods, so that people's dietary habit is gradually developed towards the green and healthy direction.